Stay Out of the Basement
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Simon must keep his new creation hidden away. But how long until it's too much to handle? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Today had went by like any other normal day, despite all of the happenings of months ago. The whole werewolf incident seemed to be completely forgotten now, not that anyone had really caught on in the first place, what with everyone present believing it to be all part of their play.

Of course, save for the six chipmunks who knew the truth all too well.

While they'd agreed to not bringing it up again, there are still curious minds. Every day after school for the past few weeks, Simon had nearly barricaded himself in the basement of their home. Not to shut anyone out, of course, but to tend to his own scientific curiosities, as well as some newfound wonder about the more... strange.

After all, once your baby brother becomes a werewolf, you can't exactly chalk up everything to having a scientific explanation. And with the whole Frankenstein incident, well... Sometimes a more supernatural approach is necessary for progress.

So, now that school was out for the day, the cycle could begin again.

* * *

"We're home!" Simon called the moment he was inside, quickly followed by his brothers.

"Better hold him down, Dave, or else he'll disappear again!" Alvin chimed in with a laugh, playfully nudging his younger brother forward into the living room. "Whatcha working on down there anyway, Simon? You won't let anyone down there long enough to see!"

"Yeah!" Theodore added, hugging Simon from behind with a smile. "Lemme guess! Is it... Something for Jeanette~?"

Simon huffed as his cheeks took on a light shade of pink, gently pushing Theodore away. "Oh, come on you two. Can I not have my own hobby?" He responded as he dusted off his large shirt.

At that, Alvin and Theodore exchanged glances, both grinning slyly. "Hehe, aaaalright Simon." Alvin spoke, holding up his paws. "We won't go in. Wouldn't wanna spoil your big surprise for Jeannie~" He teased, watching Simon's blush grow.

"Hehe, Simon and Jeanette sitting in a tree~!" Theo taunted happily, staying by Alvin's side.

With a roll of his eyes, Simon turned away from his brothers with a groan. "Gah, I swear sometimes I must be the only one reasonable in this house." He mumbled, making his way towards the door that lead down to the basement. "Oh c'mon Simon, it's cute!" Theodore commented as he watched him go. "I could give you some pointers! I think me and Ellie are really-"

The door closed.

Theo pouted a bit as he crossed his arms. "Gosh, I was just trying to help..." He spoke. Alvin just pat his shoulder lightly. "Ah, don't think on it too much Theo. We'll get to tease him more when he comes back out." Looking around, Alvin put a paw on his belly. "Now where's Dave? I'm starvin'."

* * *

Simon let out a little hum as the basements lights hummed to life. It'd been a good while since he had set up shop down here, that's for certain, as he was able to basically turn their rarely used basement into a second room of sorts. A few medium sized tables for his equipment, his small and portable tv set up on the central one, a few stools to sit on, and even a little refrigerator off in the corner. Just the simple things he'd need to be comfortable down here when he needed it.

He sighed lowly as he nudged aside a rack of beakers, going for the object behind them. His latest experiment, so to say. He had to keep it hidden beneath a small black sheet.

Truth be told, he wasn't exactly able to work on anything new since the little incident that caused his current experiment. But how could he deny his burning curiosity for the unknown?

Removing the sheet, he revealed his handiwork. A glass container, about as big as his head, sealed with a sturdy looking metal lid was filled with a transparent green goo-like substance that let off a slight glow to it as it was exposed to the light. The substance was created by... accident. What Simon was going for was to recreate Alvin's big science fiasco back in the auditorium, but in a more useful form. But a little formula he had found in Alvin's Madam Raya book was too intriguing to ignore. After all, the book had been helpful before, why not again?

What he hadn't expected, however, was how it reacted. Luckily he hadn't caused an explosion! But the moment he saw the substance moving made it all too clear what he had done.

"Alright, come on out." He spoke softly as he unscrewed the lid, tilting the container over and watching the goo within slide on out, plopping unceremoniously onto the table. It jiggled about on impact, landing with a wet smack on the cool surface.

Steadily, the mass had formed back onto itself, forming a neat ball now as it rolled itself a little closer to Simon, it's green color slowly turning to a light blue. Simon smiled at it and picked it up. "Heh, you're growing. I'll have to keep an eye on that so you don't get too out of hand." He spoke. The goo didn't answer, though. Shrugging his shoulders, Simon carried it on over to his fridge.

While clearly not a conversationalist, the goo had formed its own way of responding to Simon over the months. Jiggling, bouncing, changing color, just whatever seemed to be the most appropriate reply to whatever its creator had said.

Holding the goo in one arm, Simon crouched in front of the fridge and quickly rummaged through it, producing a glass full of a cloudy liquid before heading back to the table. It was just a mixture of water, sugar, and a few other things the goo had seemed to enjoy consuming over time.

Once he was settled down, Simon placed the goo atop the table, surrounding it in some of the sheet before pouring out the liquid on top of it. It responded by quivering all over, changing into a darker shade of blue, nearly matching Simon's shirt as it "drank". "Heh. You'd better keep enjoying this stuff. It's not always easy to make, you know." Simon said as he watched it, turning away from it as he went to the table to his left, taking up a pencil and scribbling down on his notepad.

A little bit of a blush came to his cheeks as he tucked the pad into his pocket. One of the ingredients used to making the goo's food resulted from a mistake all his own. He had been rather lost in his own thoughts that day and got carried away with a thought of Jeanette. How was he to know the goo would have reacted eagerly? Now he had to, er... recreate it every three or four days. An easy feat when privacy was allowed.

"Yeah... I'm certain you're more than happy about that." Simon said to himself as he settled down on a stool. "Gah, but I won't be able to keep you down here alone for too long... I'm just not sure how I can show you to everyone else." He said, looking to the goo as it crawled its way over the tiny barricade of sheet, slithering on over until it was nestled between his paws. With a roll of his eyes, Simon went to caressing the goo's slippery surface, petting it like one would an eager dog expecting a scratch behind the ears.

With his creation in hand, Simon sighed and glanced up at his tv, turning it on and scooting back on his stool, trying to distract himself with a game show that was airing.

In the back of his mind, however, festered the same thought he had ever since the little goo ball came to "life". If it were to continue growing, there was no way he could keep it a secret. He just couldn't think of a way to bring it up to everyone else...

* * *

"He's alive!"

"Alvin, please."

Simon emerged from the basement an hour or so later, finding his siblings in the living room. Judging from the smell in the air, Dave had gone ahead with getting dinner ready on his own. Seeing how overtly eager Theodore was for dinner(as he was drooling a little), it had to be some sort of manicotti, one of Theo's favorites.

As he plopped down on the couch, Alvin hummed and scooted closer to Simon, a cheeky grin on his face. "So, Simon, what's the big project for Jeanette huh? X-ray glasses? Rocket shoes? Looooove potion~?" He asked, each time leaning in a little closer.

"Alviiiin." Simon started with a little growl, pushing his older brother aside. "My projects are mine. And none of them are for Jeanette!"

"That's weird. You usually always want to show what you're working on." Theodore added in, not breaking his gaze away from the kitchen. "Is it something for us?" He asked.

Simon didn't respond then. In fact, he had kept to himself as much as possible until Dave calling "Dinner's ready!" followed by Theodore storming of excitedly broke the awkward silence that was made.

Climbing from his spot, Alvin gave Simon a good stare before heading to the dining room himself. On his own once more, Simon swallowed nervously, getting to his feet. "Get it together, Seville..." he said to himself.

...

"So, Simon, what's this about you working on something big?"

Simon sighed to himself from Dave's question, pushing his fork up against his half eaten food. At the dinner table, having everyone's gazes on him made it harder to really say much.

"Well... I'm not all too sure what to say about it, really." He started. "I'm just trying out some new things. But I really, really want it to remain a secret-"

"Okay, maybe it's not a love potion, but it's gotta be some kind of cool gadget, right? I can test it for you!" Alvin interrupted, nearly standing up in his chair with a look of excitement all over his face.

Dave cleared his throat and Alvin immediately settled back down. "Please, Simon, continue." Dave said, going back to eating.

"Right." Clearing his throat, Simon adjusted himself in his chair. "As I was saying, I'd like this project of mine to stay secret. At least until it's in a good stage to be shown off." He spoke. "I mean, if it's alright with all of you." To his relief, at least Dave and Theodore were quick to agree. Alvin, however, sat with his arms crossed, that look of scheming contemplation resting on his face.

"Alvin, I know that look." Dave said. "I know you're anxious, but at least try to not peek early, okay?" He said.

"You needn't worry about that Dave. I think I know just the way to keep everything hidden as it should be." Simon spoke as he pushed his plate forward, only for it to be snatched up by Theodore, happily eating up the scraps Simon had left. "So, everyone, thanks for the room to work. I promise, you're all going to love what I have in store." Wiping his mouth, Simon excused himself from the table, going to the staircase that lead to their upper floor room. He paused as he was about to take the first step, however, looking over at Alvin.

Clearing his throat, Simon put his foot onto the stair, locking gazes with him. "Alvin. I mean it. Do not, under any circumstances, go into the basement."

With that, he was up the stairs, only the sound of the closing door ringing out through the hallway.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well, there we go. :) The start to what I hope to become a nice story for you all. This all is an idea that's been lingering in my mind for a good while now. So... Lemme know what you think!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alvin are you sure we should be snooping? I think Simon really-"

"Theodore, for the last time, if Simon didn't want anyone to come down here, he wouldn't've made it seem so cool."

The two brothers were hanging out in the branches of a tree, basking in its shade during recess. It'd been a few days since Simon had made his big request for privacy. Speaking of Simon, he was across the way, hanging out with Jeanette on a bench. "I'm tellin' ya, Theo. It's gotta be some sort of love potion! I could get it and-"

"Doesn't Brittany already like you? A lot?" Theodore asked, the question causing Alvin to clam up, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oh, be quiet! Isn't it something you wanna find out?" Alvin huffed in annoyance, looking off to the side. "Simon can make some real nice stuff, ya know. It could be something we all enjoy!"

Theodore just shook his head slowly. "I dunno Alvin. Just doesn't seem right to go in after all he said."

Grunting, Alvin moved over a few branches until he could rest a hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Here's the deal then, Teddy boy. Simon's gonna try to hang out with Jeanette after school. Me and you go on down there and just take a quick look, okay? We won't even touch anything!" He grinned with confidence at his baby brother. "And if we don't find anything interesting, we just leave and don't talk about it. No one gets upset in the end."

With a slight air of confusion, Theodore nodded, perking up a little as the recess bell began to ring. "Oh, uh, yeah! Right. After school. Bye Alvin!" He says as he leaps out of the tree, dashing off towards the school.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Alvin called.

"Can't be late, Alvin! Me and Ellie have cooking class together!"

Alvin hopped down after him, letting out a little grunt. "Okay, just don't forget our plan!" Whatever Simon was up to... he'd find out no matter what.

* * *

That afternoon, with Simon out of the way, Alvin lingered outside their home. Theodore was walking home with Eleanor, making Alvin have to wait. The two of them sure as heck were cute together, that's for certain.

When he finally arrived, Alvin had to tug him off to the side, leading the way to the backyard. "Why do we gotta come in this way?" Theodore had asked, wrenching his hand free from Alvin's grasp.

"Because. Do you want Dave to be able to ask what we're doing?"

"Ohhh... Right."

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Theo, you ready?" With Theo's nod of confirmation, Alvin had the basement's door opened up, letting Theodore descend the stairway first before following in suit, making sure he closed the door behind himself. Once down the stairs, he flicked the light on, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Simon wanted this hidden...? It just looked like he was trying to set up a second room! What, a few tables, a fridge, and a tv with his science junk? "Ugh... What project deserves the whole friggan basement?!" Alvin nearly shouted, crossing his arms as he stomped the ground.

"Well... If there's nothing here, then we don't have to do anything else! So we can go on back!" Theodore chimed in. "Please? I'm thirsty."

"Oh, just get something out of his fridge. Wait... Hold on, Theo... What's that?" Alvin approached one of Simon's tables, reaching over for a... something. It was draped in some black sheets. Removing it, his eyes widened in surprise. Whatever it was, it was a light blue colored, goopy mass. Theodore wandered over, a glass in hand, sticking out his tongue. "Yuck, whatever it is, there's no way I'd touch it. It looks sticky! And not in a good way."

Nodding, Alvin reached to open the lid, only to leave it be as he sets it down on the table again, spotting Simon's notepad on an adjacent table. "Hey now... what's this?" He muttered to himself as he picked up the pad, flipping through the pages.

While he searched through, Theodore took up the jar, giving it a few sniffs before opening the lid slightly. "It has a little bit of a sugary smell to it. Maybe it's candy?" He thought aloud, reaching in to give the stuff inside a few pokes.

"Blah blah blah, creation... behavior..." Alvin mumbled as he looked over each page. "Eh? Feeding? What the heck could he be... feeding..." Alvin's eyes widened for a moment, watching as Theodore finished drinking the glass' contents, wiping his mouth. "What? It was kinda sweet!" Theodore said as he set the glass aside. Alvin gagged a bit, closing the notepad and stuffing it into his pocket. "Theo, let's just... just leave out. I think it's clear Simon isn't doing much down here."

"But you were so eager to come down!" Theodore pointed out. "Yes, yes, I know! But still, do you see anything interesting down here?" Alvin responded. Before Theodore could comment, he held up a finger to keep him quiet. "Ah ah ah. Other than the tv and fridge." When Theodore failed to respond, Alvin put his hands on his hips. "Exactly, Teddy. Now let's go on back before Dave gets suspicious."

Theodore went the other way, taking the stairway that lead right back into the house.

Alvin, however, remained down below.

"Simon, oh Simon." Alvin said, shaking his head as he looked over the page he had found. "So this is what you're up to, huh?" Alvin said to himself, going back over to that container of goo, sitting in front of it as he tapped the surface. "You're gonna be quiiiite the troublemaker, aren't you?" He spoke. The goo, however, remained stagnant as ever, not reacting.

Rolling his eyes, Alvin quickly copied down Simon's little recipe for the goo's food, setting that in his pocket before leaving the pad on its own, grinning at the container as he covered it back up. "I think a little talk is in order with Simon~"

* * *

That night, Simon was awoken by a bright light in his eyes.

Shielding his eyes, Simon groaned and waved his free hand lazily. "Leave me be..."He mumbled. "Hehehe. No can do, Simon. You've got some explaining to do!" Hearing Alvin's voice, Simon sat up in bed with a growl. "Alvin, I'm not letting you into the basement and that's final. Now let me sleep!"

"Poor, poor, naive Simon." Alvin hummed, sitting down as he turned the light off. "I'm afraid I've already been in there~ And I found out something pretty darn interesting too. So I'm gonna need you to explain your little... project. Unless you'd rather go and give it another feeding." Through his blurry vision, Simon gave Alvin a dark glare, noticing a piece of paper he was dangling. He moved quickly, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close. "You have three seconds to explain everything you ruined before I end you!" He growled lowly.

With a grin, Alvin just poked Simon's nose. "No need for violence. I just wanna know why you're feeding that thing with your spunk is all." Alvin answered simply.

Simon's cheeks darkened from that, jaw falling open for a moment. "I... Alvin, I can't believe you went snooping around my things!" Simon pushed Alvin off of him, grunting as he leapt out of his bed, angrily tugging on his robe. "I ask for one thing, and you can't even give me that! Why can't you just let me work, huh? I don't impede on any of your frivolous activities!"

Alvin was going to answer, but couldn't muster any words. The way Simon's tone changed from anger to... something softer... he bit down on his lip. "Si... I'm sorry. I just really wanted to know! You were acting all shady and made everyone stay out, I just had to find out..." Alvin sped over to his side, grabbing Simon's shoulder to look him in the eyes. "Look. For real talk, Simon. I swear I won't ever go in when you don't want me to. I just wanna know what happened."

Letting out a heavy breath, Simon put a hand against his temple. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for almost losing my temper." Simon straightened out his robe, gesturing for Alvin to follow him.

...

"Wait, so, this stuff is alive?" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon had brought him back into the basement. As soon as he uncovered the goo, it reacted by glowing brightly for a moment, squishing around as Simon picked it up and cradled it to his chest.

"In some way or another, yes. Though I'm still not entirely sure why." Simon said as the goo formed up into a ball, tucked away in the bend of its creator's arm. "The food contents you're so suddenly intrigued with was accidental. But ever since the first mistake, it's refused pretty much everything I gave it unless it had, er... you know what in it."

"Hehe, so, has it ever got it from the source~?" Alvin teased, nudging at Simon playfully, causing his little brother to blush heavily. "N-No! No, it hasn't! I don't even think that'd be safe!"

"Only one way to find out Simon." Alvin smirked as he reached for the ball of goo, only to have Simon jerk it away quickly. "Ohh no you don't, Alvin." He said, holding the goop protectively at his chest. "You may be ready to indulge yourself in such a manner, but this experiment already has enough road blocks as it is! I'm not about to have you making a mess of things. In more ways than one, no less."

Alvin crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. "Killjoy. But still! I bet it'd feel awesoooome~"he said with a grin.

Simon sighed and shook his head, carrying the goo towards the fridge. "Anyway, it's about time it feeds again. It's late enough as it is."

"I, uh, might have to leave then bro. You see... Theo was with me too and he got thirsty-"

"Please, nothing more Alvin." Simon gagged. "Now I'm going to have to prepare more food for it... So, if you don't mind, I have work to do." He said, gesturing for Alvin to leave. Grinning, Alvin winked and nodded his head. "Oh, don't you worry Si. I get what you mean. Take your time, I won't tell anyone~"

Cheeks blushing more, Simon quickly threw an empty folder at Alvin, who managed to dodge it last second. "Kidding, kidding!" He called, laughing as he ran up the stairs.

Grumbling under his breath for a bit, Simon returned his attention to the goo. It had a slightly darker color to it than usual... He bit his lip as he glanced back to the stairs. He'd never gone without feeding his creation, but with Theo apparently drinking up what he already had prepared, maybe Alvin's idea had a little bit of merit. Simon sighed at the thought. But in the long run... it'd be better to sustain his little creature instead of letting it wither from hunger.

"Okay... Let's not make this too weird, okay?" He spoke to it, patting it lightly. "This is strictly me feeding you. Nothing more."

The goo gave its usual reply of a little gurgling noise as it bounced and quivered in Simon's hold. Though it now seemed a little bit more deliberate in its movements, almost purposefully pressing itself onto Simon's chest, making his shirt slightly soaked as it trembled all over, glowing.

"I'll take it that you're alright with this." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Note to self, I accidentally created something that's far too eager to participate in..."

Simon stopped himself. No reason to actually _say_ it after all. Steeling his nerves, Simon planted himself down on a stool, goo in hand as he grabbed the edge of his pajama pants. Before his mind could psyche him out of it, his pants had dropped down around his ankles, soon met by his navy blue briefs, leaving his furry crotch exposed to the basement's warmer air.

 _'For the experiment... for the experiment...'_ he kept thinking to himself as he cradled his goo, lifting it up and positioning it over his crotch. He hesitated. The goo seemed to be staring at him, despite the lack of eyes. It squirmed and wiggled around ever so slightly, trying to take on it's usual lighter coloring.

"Alright, let's do this." With that, Simon planted the ball of goo right down on top of his soft length. At first... it just felt like warm gel. If anything, it only sent a light shiver along his spine. "Uhh... Maybe you should just act like you're drinking it or som- W-Whoa now!" It felt like some sort of suction. Before he could question it, the goo was doing as told, pulsing slightly while it spiraled around his shaft, which had almost immediately hardened from the bizarre feeling. The softer insides of the goo ball were caressing all over his penis as it began to throb.

Simon reached down, cheeks blushing brightly as he holds on to the goo, careful to not squish it as he let out a moan, leaning back into his seat. "Ohh gosh... Just like that..." He groaned.

The ball of goo began to "bounce" along it's creator's cock, squishing around it as its contents swirled about. Simon's moans were its inspiration to continue, sensing his enjoyment. It let out a low, steady plopping noise as it continued its movements, its insides poking and prodding around the length within its form. When Simon's precum leaked out, however, it trembled harshly, turning light blue again and giving off a glow.

"You like that, huh?" Simon pat his goo a few times, panting and squirming in his seat as he bucked his hips forward, his pleasure on the rise as he held it tightly, keeping it in place as he humped it carefully. "Gah... Don't worry, you'll get your food. Or some of it..." He moaned, biting his lip as he covered his face.

Not looking at it, he could at least imagine Jeanette in it's place. Not exactly a clean thought, but it was at least getting him closer to his peak. And... he'd be dead wrong if he'd say he didn't like that idea.

Seemingly desperate for more, the goo boosted its efforts, stretching out its form to engulf Simon's balls as well, servicing his entire crotch as it wriggled itself up against his body, letting out a wet slurping sound now with each motion, nearly echoing Simon's moaning as it feasted on the precum he leaked out. The constant caresses it received from doing so was more than enough to keep it going.

"Nhhh! Hey..." Simon groaned, looking down at the goo. "E-Ease up before I- Oh dear g-god!" He tensed up, both hands grabbing hold of the goo as he stood from his seat. The goo had somehow increased its pressure around him, almost feeling like a vice as it bounced and squirmed itself along Simon's length. In fact, the way it kept moving was akin to the motion his own hand would make when he would tend to himself, though this was far superior to that feeling.

He couldn't help thrusting into the sticky recesses of his creation, nearly hunched over it as he held it flush against his crotch, stirring his shaft around. "I said ease up!" Simon moaned, biting his lip as he leaned onto a table for support. "I-I'm... nnngh... Stop..." He pants out, drooling a little now as he tried to pull the mass of goo off of his shaft to no avail. It stayed in place stubbornly, sticking firmly to its creator's length and bouncing itself around faster, sensing the tension building within Simon.

Simon let out a little whine as he held his head back, claws sliding out in order to grasp at the tabletop, panting as he humped into the goo's relentless suction, his whole body trembling as he bowed his head. The pressure shifted around once more, moving from the tip of his length down to the base. All of its attention was there now, bombarding the area in squeezes, jiggles, and bounces.

Before he could stop himself, Simon's legs nearly gave out on him as his knees buckled, relying heavily on the table to stay up as he let out one last moan in defeat. Orgasm took hold of his body then. The usual warmth it brought his body was missing, replaced instead with a hot, searing rush of bliss that accompanied each spurt he gave. Simon bit down on his lip to the point of drawing some blood in order to just keep himself quiet, while the goo simply "drank" in its meal, giving off a magnificent glow for a moment before simply sliding away from Simon's softening length.

When he recovered, Simon gave the goo a quick glare, only to lighten up and pick up the satisfied mass. "Well... Hopefully this doesn't cause any side effects." He mumbles, cradling it softly. It seemed to pulsate with his own heartbeat for a quick moment. Simon would have commented, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Lifting himself up, he grunted as he placed the goo back into its container, sealing it away before covering it up again. "Next time, I'll just have to prepare more than one serving." He says to himself as he caught his breath.

Making sure there were no signs of what had just happened, Simon quickly jotted down a few notes in his pad before turning out the lights. He could have sworn that container was still glowing when he closed the door...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uh, Jeanette... I was thinking that maybe you could come over later on today?" Simon had sequestered himself out in the backyard, taking the home phone along with him as he looked out at the grass. "I think I have something you'd like to see."

That morning had brought some rather shocking news to him. "Just a little experiment I've been working on. Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous."

"Oh Simon, where's the fun in that then?" Jeanette's voice rang with a hint of playfulness. "But sure thing. I can come on over later. I have some things to take care of here myself."

A smile came to his face for a moment as he stood up then. "Really?! I mean-" he paused, clearing his throat. Taking a deep breath, he quickly got his composure back. "I mean, that's great Jeanette. I'll see you then!" Hearing Jeanette laugh brought his more stoic mood to a halt, his shoulders slumping down. "I'll let you go Si. Sounds like you've got something going on."

With that, she hung up.

"Ugh... What was that, Simon?!" He growled to himself, facepalming. "She just _says_ she'll come over and you let your voice squeak like that!" He scolded himself, shaking his head as he huffed, making his way towards the basement's back entrance. "Of all the ways you could have screwed up, you just had to go with that one..."

His thoughts continued to plague him like that as he stomped his way down the stairs, flicking the lights on. "I just hope Alvin didn't cause any trouble with you." He said out loud as he retrieved the goo's container, holding it up. While it still had it's usual light blue glowing color, it was... different. That morning he had found two unexpected things. One of which was Alvin, er, satisfying himself with the ball of goo. It was only after Simon shooed him away that he found the second surprise.

Now in the middle of the ball of goop was a dark, circular object. Simon had tried to get it, but the goo would just immediately solidify around it, almost protectively. He had decided against actually touching it from then on.

"Alright, you, come on out." He says as he places the container back down. As usual, it slithered on out with a wet plop, reforming as a ball. Though now it was noticeably, well, bigger. "I hope he's not the one that caused your change. No way I could mark that down." He spoke, settling down on his stool.

Luckily, Alvin and Theodore were both out of the house for now. And Dave was all for letting him have his privacy to work.

Looking all over the ball of goo, Simon cradled it close to his chest. "Alright, Jeanette's coming over, and hopefully she can help me out with figuring out what's going on with you." Simon then turned his tv on again. If she'd take a while to arrive, he might as well keep himself occupied.

* * *

"So... What exactly is it, Simon? It just looks like a mess."

"I think that's the only real way I can explain it right now."

The goo had let Jeanette hold on it, taking on the same shade of purple her shirt was as it pulsated lightly in her grip. She held it up to the light, admiring its form. "And that mass in the center... You can't reach it?" She questioned.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "It's moreso that it doesn't want it touched. Maybe it's a-" He shook his head. "No, nevermind. There's no way it could be."

"What? What're you thinking?" Jeanette asked, scooting closer to him in her stool. "You said that it's somewhat alive, so... What if it's like a brain? Or the start of one? Maybe just something similar? That would explain why it would want to keep it sheltered away."

"I knew I shouldn't have used that book for help..." Simon grumbles to himself as he eyes the goo, his focus intent on the core. Where would it go from there?

This would be all the more harder for him to explain... At least Jeanette could understand about as much as he could about the little creature he made. Alvin only seemed interested in using it for his own pleasure, and Theodore still had no idea on how it came to be. And Dave certainly didn't prod for any information. But what would IT do? As far as he knew, he had caused it to grow so much because of the night before. Would it reject the rest of its food now?

Jeanette's hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts. "Simon? If you'd like, I can take it with me. I could give it a look over and tell you what I figure out?" Simon bit his lip, a light blush settling on his face. "I'm not sure, Jeanette. But... It shouldn't need to be fed again anytime soon." He cleared his throat, standing up straight. "If it starts to feel a little more firm on the outside, you can take this solution to take care of that." He went on to open his notepad, quickly scribbling down the formula. Of course, leaving out _that_ ingredient.

He quickly handed it over, then settled down on his stool. "Uh, hey Jeanette?" He started. "I just want you to know that it can be a little bit clingy. I'm currently working on something on the side to stop it from doing that, but it seems that anything too cold can keep it in place."

"Er... What could it do that'd require that?" She asks. "It's just a little goo ball, Si. I can handle it." Jeanette said with a confident smile. "You trusted me enough to tell me about it, right?"

Simon then nodded his head, returning her smile. "Yeah... You're right Jean. Just try to keep it as private as possible, okay? I already have Alvin trying to poke his... face in."

"You know Brittany doesn't really care about anything like this. As for Eleanor, I'm sure she'll understand." Jeanette responds. She scooted herself a little closer to him, taking his hand into hers. "Now then, what should we do until I have to leave?"

"I-I, uh..." Simon's cheeks burned a little beneath his fur. From the corner of his view, he could see the goo take on a more pinkish shade for a quick moment. "I guess if you're taking over the experiment for a night, we could go outside if you'd like. Better than being stuck in a stuffy basement watching the tv."

Jeanette looked at him with a smile. "Well, you mentioned some new Star Wreck books you got. Maybe we could read those?" Simon quickly stood up, taking the goo from Jeanette and placing it in the container once more, making sure it was sealed up completely. "That'd be pretty tough for both of us. You read a little faster than I do. And we'd have to be pretty close to read at the same time..." Simon said. With that, Jeanette started heading up the stairs first.

"I know!"

Cheeks blushing a little brighter, Simon gave the goo one more check. It was a vibrant shade of pink, glowing slightly.

"Oh, you stay out of this!" Simon huffed as he exited the basement.

...

Simon had found himself reclining in the bench upstairs, the sun outside providing his light as he held his book out in front of him. His focus was strained, however. Lying at his side, and also reading, was Jeanette. The two of them had been reading to themselves for the most part since they left out, but just being nearby her was enough to have Simon's cheeks a near constant bright pink.

Not to mention her head was resting on his chest. Simon didn't protest that.

Jeanette nestled herself closer to him, letting out a low sigh as she let a hand rest on Simon's chest. The whole time he had been trying to not acknowledge her actions, but the blush that stayed on his face said everything.

Clearing her throat, Jeanette put her hand on top of his. "Hey Simon? I'm really glad you're trusting me with your project." She spoke. "I promise nothing bad will happen."

"I-I'm sure you're more than capable, Jeanette." Simon stammered. He could feel a trickle of sweat beginning to run down his face as Jeanette slowly sat up, her hand moving a little up along his arm. "Who else could even possibly-"

"Siiimon! You in the room? I wanted to apologize for earlier!" Alvin's voice rang from the hallway. Before he could move, Simon let out a little yelp as Alvin entered the room. "Look, I'm sorry for... oh... Heheheh, well well, what do we have here?"

"Alvin, it's not what it looks like!" Simon immediately barked out, nearly leaping from his spot as Jeanette pulled away from him, her cheeks burning with a heavy red blush. "We were just reading!"

Raising his hands defensively and grinning, Alvin gave them both a sly grin. "Oh, I understand. You two just keep on 'reading', and I'll leave you to it." Alvin winked at them, turning away from them. "I'll just make sure Theo doesn't come on up next." He said before closing the door behind himself. If the room wasn't quiet before, it certainly was in an uncomfortable silence now.

Even with him gone, Alvin's presence seemed to loom over the room.

"Uh... Well... That happened." Jeanette said as she climbed off of the bench, holding on to her arm shyly as she looked to her feet. "I think I should head home now. You know... before he has a chance to come back."

 _'Thank goodness he did... but...'_ Simon shook his head slowly. "I'll walk you home." He says, going on over to her side. "Maybe we could continue talking? I'm sure you'd have some more questions. About the goo, I mean." Jeanette looked at him with a smile, nodding her head as she grabbed his hand again. This time, Simon returned the grip as he lead the way out of the room, making sure to close up the door again.

* * *

Somehow, Simon managed to remain calm as he handed over his concealed creation to Jeanette. She had to reassure him a few times, but he finally gave in and relinquished it. "It's just for tonight, remember? You'll hardly miss it!" she said.

Now the two of them were walking down the street, the sky a deep orange with the passing sunset. Simon watched Jeanette the whole time. She had the goo cradled close to her body, having taken on that shade of pink again the moment she held it. Simon had to force himself to not react to it's little game.

"So, uh... about earlier..." Jeanette started, looking over at Simon. "I'm sorry if I was a little touchy earlier."

"I didn't really mind it that much. Sure it was a little, well, strange, but... I guess it wasn't all too bad." Simon's gaze moved back up to her face. She was looking down at her feet again, though the blush on her cheeks was noticeable.

She sighed softly, adjusting her grip on the container. "Brittany said that trying to be more direct would help, but now I just think I was doing it too much."

Simon bit his lip as he averted his gaze. "You know, Jean, it was pretty effective if you were trying to make me a blushing mess." He spoke. Jeanette didn't respond then, but she did look forward now with an obvious smile. The remainder of the walk was like that, just the two of them silently going down the street.

By the time they made it to the Miller house, the two of them had ended up holding hands once more.

"Alright, so remember. If it starts to look dry or solid, just soak it for a couple minutes and it should be fine." Simon said as he released her hand, watching as she opened up the door. "And if it acts hungry, don't feed it anything! I don't know how it'll react yet!"

She smiled at him, then quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. Simon froze in place as she nodded her head. "I know what to do, Si. You have a good night, okay?" She said.

Simon just stared blankly as she disappeared inside, only moving when the door shut in his face. "I-I, er... Goodnight." he said, slowly turning himself around, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

 _'Relax Simon, relax!'_ He told himself, starting on the path back home. _'Just get back home, scold Alvin for what he did, and try to not think about Jeanette'._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Simon. Simon! Wake up!"

Hearing his name called again and again, Simon groaned, slowly stirring awake. "Huh... What...?"

"Delivery for the nerd. From the nerdette." Alvin's voice rang all too familiar in his ears. "Didn't know you were lending it out, Si. But anyway, I suggest you take it back before Theo wakes up."

As soon as his glasses were back on, Simon's gaze landed on Alvin. He was carrying the goo's container, as well as a little envelope in hand. "C'mon. I didn't do anything to it, so you don't have to worry about that either." He spoke, setting the objects down on Simon's nightstand. "Oh... And Jeanette insisted you read that note. Not sure what it's about though."

Rubbing at his eye, Simon gave a little stretch before he had to force himself out of bed. "Mmmf... Thanks, Alvin." He muttered, letting out a wide yawn as he took hold of the container, making sure it was secure under his arm before he scooped up the letter, quietly making his way out of their shared bedroom.

* * *

Simon now paced around the basement. As soon as he had gotten there, he made sure to check over the goo. Alvin did seem a little too... awake. Especially on a day where waking him early would have been a bad idea. Even Dave knew to steer clear of that minefield whenever possible.

Only when he was completely sure Alvin hadn't tampered with it again did he decide to read what Jeanette had written. And the cause of that... well…

"Please, please, please forgive me. I didn't know it would try to interact with me that way. I didn't know what to do so I let it just..." Simon shook his head clear. The last thing he needed was to become a blushing mess again.

"Another setback... Another possible contamination..." He mumbled under his breath. Sure, the goo seemed to be the same as always at first, but its somewhat larger size was all too much for him. Not to mention it's noticeably darker shade of blue... "Maybe it's just had too much food? Or it was just kept in the water instead..." He sighed, coming to a stop and returning to his workspace. No matter what his mind pieced together, there was no doubting the words she wrote. Jeanette would never lie to him, especially not like this.

For whatever reason, the thought of Jeanette in such a situation was easier to accept than Alvin for him.

Nonetheless... Simon huffed as he eyed his little creation. Dark blue and a soft purple... within its container its colors simply spiraled around each other nonchalantly. As if it knew its actions and didn't mind it at all. Simon stared into that dark core in the center, wrinkling his nose a little bit. "I'm not sure what you're becoming... But I'm going to find out." He says, more to himself than anything.

As usual, the goop only moved about in its container. At this point, it was almost filling the darn thing... Simon sighed as he sat down at his work table, unable to look away from the goo's spinning colors and that core. Almost hypnotic…

Clearing away his thoughts, Simon huffed, letting his mind wander to any other thoughts. Unfortunately... He thought back to that letter. The wording... That wording... Each descriptive word rung within his head. What was his invention coming to...?

'I noticed that it seemed to be clinging whenever I held it close. Ice seemed to do the trick with keeping it at bay if I needed it to let go. But when I hugged it, it almost felt like... you.'

He had done something similar with the goo. What was the problem with Jeanette finding it necessary to do the same? It didn't seem to affect the goo too much, other than changing its coloring.

Simon bit down on his lip softly. He squirmed a little in his seat as he released the goo from confinement, watching as it rolled on out when he tipped it over. As usual, the goo formed itself into a roundish ball, the colors continuing to swirl about lazily as it jiggled slightly. It almost looked like it was staring back at him, what with that still, ever present mass in its center.

'It seemed content after it all. Once I had... finished, it reverted back to normal. I still couldn't believe it was able to change its shape like that. I'm sorry if I've ruined your experiment, Simon, but it seemed to be so calm afterwards. It responded much better to that more than anything. My only warning is that it seems to enjoy reaching out and touching with those little tendrils...'

Yet again, Simon shook his head, this time causing his glasses to go askew. "Ugh..." He quickly scooped up the goo, putting it back in its container and sealing it away.

Alvin... Himself... Now even Jeanette... Maybe this really is what that book's formula led to. After all, he still had no idea how it all would work anyway. And it's unorthodox ingredients could also be to blame... So maybe he messed something up, as unlikely as that would be. If it was a success however…

"I'll worry about it later." He says as he makes his way back upstairs.

* * *

"So, how's your little project coming along? Or... How are things with Jeanette?"

Simon sighed softly at Theodore's questions. Of course he'd be curious still. "Oh… A little bit of a road block for now. But I'm sure I'll figure something out." He answered, lazily prodding his spoon at the bowl of cereal in front of him.

Nothing very productive to do in a lab when you're not even certain what's going on with your own experiment, after all. Simon had been in the kitchen alone at first, now unsurprisingly joined by Theodore.

"Still don't wanna say what it is?" Theodore asked softly, watching Simon as he ate.

He wrinkled up his nose slightly to adjust his glasses. "No, Theodore, I don't think I…" Simon trailed off. It was clear that his little creation was becoming more adventurous with each passing day. Who knows where it would lead to…

"Actually… You know what?" Simon sat up straight, clearing his throat some. "I… I think I'll show you what it is instead."

Theodore blinked curiously as he watched Simon get up from his seat. "Uh… Okay! If you're alright with it!" He said before reaching for the half eaten bowl, quickly finishing off the rest of its contents as Simon left out the kitchen.

…

"Simon? Are you sure this is safe?" Theodore asked timidly, glancing over to his big brother. He was given simple instructions; just to undress and put the goo down in his lap.

Over on the stairway, Simon just nodded his head. "I wouldn't even dream of leaving you alone if it wasn't safe, Theodore. Once it's done, it'll just let go of you."

Theo pouted a little, but nodded his head as he looked over the goo within its container. The stuff had returned to a green shade, pulsing slightly. "Okay… I trust you Simon." He said with another nod, setting the container down as he began to undress himself.

Simon groaned a little, looking away as he bit his lip. He could have stayed and watched, but… He couldn't bring himself to sit and observe as the goo did what he expected it to. So, with one last glance, he left the basement.

Now on his own, Theodore wiggled out of his underwear, setting them off to the side as he sat in Simon's chair. All of this just to help Simon figure something out…? He shrugged his shoulders then. "Okay, Mr. Goo, time to come out!" He said as he opened up the container, tilting it over until the gooey mass had plopped down in his lap.

Theo gave it a few pokes, smiling as he watched it jiggle around, giving off a slight glow. "Whatcha gonna do?" Theodore asked, not expecting an answer.

In response, the goo just rolled a little, settling itself down in Theodore's crotch area, it's glow getting a little stronger as it suddenly encased Theo's little shaft within it's goopy form, causing the little munk to squeak out in surprise.

"Aaah… H-Hey, don't touch that…" Theodore huffed, making himself stand up now, both hands grabbing at the goo. Once he did, however, he found himself trapped, unable to pull his hands back from the sticky substance. He would have squealed, but watching the rhythmic pulses of light calmed him enough so he didn't protest.

Next, the goo ball began to spread out, releasing six thin tendrils that reached around and clung firmly to Theodore's rear, parting his cheeks enough to expose his hole.

Theodore squirmed in anticipation, biting his lip as he looked over to the staircase. He would have gone over, but a sudden jolt of pleasure brought him to his knees, a shaky moan escaping his mouth as the gooey mass began to swirl and "suck" around his growing shaft.

He'd never felt anything like that before… Theodore moaned again, tilting his head back as he instinctively thrust his hips towards the source of his bliss, feeling the goo respond by increasing its pace.

"Oh… oohhh my gosh…" he whimpered softly, giving his hips a little wiggle as he moaned again, a gentle blush spreading across his fuzzy cheeks as the goo around his pecker tightened, spiraling up and down on him.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a seventh tendril growing from his pleasure source, this one considerably thicker than the other six at his rump. It reached in between his legs, lightly brushing over his soft sack before it was poking at his butt, feeling around.

Normally he would protest, but Theodore just couldn't bring himself to it. He was too busy moaning happily, rocking back and forth with his eager humping. That is, until he felt that gooey appendage prod his hole.

"Wha… what're you doing…?" He panted softly, his toes curled in pleasure as he felt the wet goop press against his back entrance, grinding against him a bit before, suddenly, it was pushing right inside of him, going at a slow pace and steadily spreading him open.

That, of course, made him yelp at first, but an increase in pressure around his shaft kept him distracted, desperately humping the gooey blob as his moans got louder, almost echoing in the otherwise quiet basement.

Theodore tilted his head back, his blush getting a little darker as he continued to moan, unable to even get off his knees as his hands curled to fists within the goo. Now whenever he moved, the goo did the same, copying his thrusts by burrowing deeper within his rear, getting into a constant in-and-out motion.

"Ohh j-jeez that feels nice…~" Theodore moaned out, quickly growing fond of the full feeling within his rear. The goo's tendril wriggled around, pressing against Theodore's formerly tight walls.

Up front, it kept its focus on Theo's shaft as it finally began to leak with precum. At the first drop, the goop produced another tendril, this one much smaller in comparison as well as on the inside of the goo. It poked itself against Theodore's tip, pushing into it a little to "drink" up the pre droplets right from the source.

Whining, Theodore closed his eyes tight, his toes curling as he continued to thrust into the goo's hold while also trying to keep his rump close to the burrowing tendril. "P-Please… Please gimme more…" he mewled, holding his head back.

As requested, the goo increased its efforts, doubling the speed of it's thrusting while the suckling pressure moved up and down Theodore's leaky cock, swirling around gently. It even expanded the thick tendril inside Theo's hole, causing his hole to stretch more and his moans to get loud enough to echo.

At that point, Theodore couldn't control himself anymore. He fell over onto his side, moaning out loud as he felt a sudden rush of warmth barrel through his body, causing his back to arch and his butt cheeks to clench, making weak little thrusts of his hips as he unloaded his first load of munk spunk right into the goo, which didn't let a single drop of the stuff go free while it drank.

Theodore trembled on the floor, panting hard in pleasure as that warm surge came again. That goopy appendage in his rear had coiled up against something sensitive, and having it constantly brush the spot had caused him to burst out. But with it continuing its assault, Theodore could only squirm and moan as he continued to dump out everything he had to offer.

That pleasure probably lasted for a good minute or so, but to Theodore it was like heaven. He caught his breath as he felt the goo retreating from his body, reverting back into a ball at his side, glowing pleasantly.

"W-Wow… Alvin was right! You really are cool!" He managed to say, forcing himself to sit up and pat the goo. "Why would Simon wanna keep you hidden away…?"

He yipped a little, though, as the goo reshaped itself for a moment. For a moment within that glow, Theodore could have sworn he could see a face for just a second…

Theo's thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at the basement door.

"Hey, Theodore? You… Are you done yet?" came Simon's voice.

"Yeah, I just finished, I think!" Theodore called back, glancing at the goo again. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him?

…

"...It did WHAT?!" Simon bellowed in sheer surprise.

When he came back into the basement, the first thing he saw was his nude little brother. But next to him, he could see the glowing goo as it pulsed and quivered, growing right before his eyes.

Theodore ended up telling him everything that happened. Everything. Simon visibly shuddered at some of the… detail that Theodore shared, but nonetheless pat his baby brother's head, thanking him for his help.

Now he was just holding on to the goo, grunting a little as he hefted it onto the table. "You're telling me that it constructed a face? How? When? What did it look like?" He asked, looking over the goo. Other than the continuing size growth and leftover stains of white, it looked the same as it always had.

"I told you, it just looked like a chipmunk face! But it wasn't mine, or any of ours." Theodore answered, seated in Simon's usual chair.

Simon sighed a little as he leaned on the table, his brow furrowed in thought. "This is crazy… It keeps getting bigger, and now it's developing facial features? And it still doesn't want that core touched…" He shook his head, quickly retrieving his notepad to jot down the information. "I don't know what to do anymore, Theo. I don't think I knew to begin with…" He admitted.

"I think you should keep it," Theo said, his face beaming.

"I don't think I've got a choice, Theodore." Simon replied simply. "Who else would take it? I made it and I'm still confused. So I know someone else will definitely do more harm than good. Not to mention when it gets hungry…" His tone dropped to a little mumble then.

Just because Theo had his turn with it doesn't mean Simon will just talk about it freely.

"Let's… Just go back upstairs. I might be able to think straight if I can just take my mind off of it for a while." Simon insisted. "And Theo, please put your clothes on. I think I've seen enough things dangle today."

Theodore's cheeks flushed a soft pink, giving a sheepish smile as he hid his crotch behind his paws. "Hehe… Sorry Si~" He said as he scooted backwards to retrieve his clothes.

….

Following the afternoons… happenings, the remainder of the day played out normally for a Saturday. Just a regular, lazy sort of day that lasted throughout dinner.

That night, however, Simon decided to take his blankets and descend to the basement again. He wasn't fully sure why, but something at the back of his head tinged away, commanding that he check on the goo again. Of course, with that thought constantly replaying, he couldn't fight it.

So now, here he wa sitting in front of his tv. Though, clearly, his focus was more on the ball of goo that shuddered and churned inside of it's confinement. He sighed, tugging his blankets closer as he rested his head down on his arms, still gazing into that container. Blue, green, slight purple, it continued to shift color. It was… rather soothing to watch, really.

Simon let out a little sigh as he closed his eyes. He'll worry about it tomorrow… Though right before he let himself slip into unconsciousness, he could have sworn he saw the outline of a face within the goo.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I hit some maaajor writers block on this story. But now, I think I have an idea how to continue, so maybe I'll be able to keep the uploads frequent. We'll see._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Simon leaned his head back yet again, another moan escaping his mouth. He was in his bed with Jeanette again, and said Chipette was down between his legs with his shaft in her mouth. Jeanette looked right at him as she bobbed her head along Simon's length, letting her tongue trace up and down every inch of it._

 _"Almost there…" Simon said, grabbing at the blanket. Pleasure filled every last bit of his body as he arched up his back. Simon started to hump against her, holding her head in place as orgasm crept closer and closer._

 _Jeanette grabbed at Simon's thighs, pulling back until just the head was still in her mouth, her tongue skillfully tracing around his tip as she waited for him._

 _His grip on her head got tighter, the tingling sensation of orgasm just about to take full hold of his body. The warmth and wetness of Jeanette's mouth… grew a little colder then. The wetness seemed to grow more and more until-_

….

Simon bolted awake. He wasn't in his room at all. He was still in the basement, barely wrapped in his blanket now. A dream…? Before his brain could figure anything out, though, a shock of pleasure surprised him. Simon let out a moan and grabbed at the table. Something was down at his shaft, and it certainly wasn't Jeanette. A quick look around told him everything. The goo's container was wide open, even cracked at the top. Which meant…

To Simon's shock, the goo was down suckling away at his shaft. Not only was it a bright shade of blue now, it was also about half his height! It looked like it was forming a body! On top of it's almost ovoid body was a simple round head that bore little nubs at the top. From the midsection were a pair of simplistic arms that ended in a rounded off nub. Beneath that was just the remainder of the goo trailing as a tail. A second glance showed that it had at least six tendrils protruding from its back.

More importantly, it was clinging to him with those tendrils as it suckled. With the grogginess of sleep melting away, Simon summoned up the sense to push away from the goo. "Hey, hey! Stop, you'll be overfed!" He huffed. It took a few pushes, but the goo reluctantly released his length, the "ears" atop its head swiveling downwards as it tucked in its arms. The goo's color faded to a darker shade of blue, and Simon just watched it in awe.

It was changing too fast… Just a few hours ago it could be sealed in a jar. Now it was, in the least, three times that size. Simon reached for his notepad, but hesitated as he watched the goo stretch itself, climbing up onto the table and rolling over so it'd be in front of him. When it reformed its body, the tail portion was split, replaced now by a pair of "legs", which it spread apart before looking right in Simon's eyes.

Simon would've looked away, but the throbbing between his legs insisted otherwise. Whatever his original plan was was clearly thrown out the window at this rate anyways. So… he let out a sigh.

"Fine…" Simon huffed as he stood from his seat. The goo instantly brightened its color, seeming to quiver all over as its creator loomed above, keeping its legs parted. Simon's tip pressed against its squishy form, lightly grinding on it before he just buried himself in, making the goo release a wet 'squelch' noise as he went balls deep effortlessly.

As usual, Simon was moaning out loud from the sensation. The goo pressed against his shaft from every angle possible, giving him a more consistent tightness on his shaft. The internal wetness seemed to be, well, wetter than usual as well. Simon would have thought more of it, but the goo had grabbed him by the wrists, holding him firmly in place as he started to hump it.

The air was soon filled by a constant wet slapping as Simon's hips met the goo's form, causing its entirety to jiggle against the table. Simon closed his eyes tight, gripping the goo by the "hands" as he yanked it closer, driving himself deeper within its cool confines. In between his thrusts, he cursed himself inwardly. For not knowing what the spell would do. For not going the extra mile to keep his brothers away. For stooping so low as to defile his creation for his own pleasures. And worst of all, for sending it off to Jeanette when he knew full well what it would do.

Lost in his guilty thoughts, Simon didn't notice the goo moving about. He only snapped out of it when he felt one of its wet appendages rub along his cheek, eyes opening up slowly before going wide in shock.

Jeanette was beneath him! Well… Not quite Jeanette. The goo reshaped itself to be an almost identical copy of her body, though it was still noticeably smaller. Its color had gone from blue to purple, but what had caught Simon off guard the most was the face. Within the gooey texture was nothing more than a facial outline, but it was without a doubt Jeanette's.

His cheeks burned heavily with a fresh blush, but when he tried to pull back the goo just wrapped its legs around his waist, shaking its head before drawing Simon closer. Once their hips met again, it had engulfed Simon's balls into its body as well, keeping him firmly in place while it worked all over his shaft from the inside.

"I- Aaah! What are you doing…?" He managed to say, breaking the silence. The goo's response was, as usual, just quivering there as it continued playing with his shaft, suckling and stroking it at the same time with its inner self. Simon groaned from the sensation. He had no choice but to hold on to it. "Change back." He managed to say. The goo responded by coiling its tendrils around Simon in a hug, holding on to its creator just as tight as Simon held it.

For once, Simon considered it lucky that he was being brought to an early climax. The goo's nonstop attention to satisfying his shaft was one thing, but with it also putting efforts towards massaging his scrotum had him teetering at the edge. It even released him a little so he could continue humping into it, which he did at a rampant speed.

Simon tensed up, his teeth gritting firmly as he pinned the goo down to the table as much as he could manage without squishing it, making it jiggle and quake again and again before he hilted inside of it. When he did, it felt as if the goo had parted around the head of his shaft, leaving it on its lonesome as he began to fill it up with his spunk. Simon held his head back, moaning when the pleasure started to wash over him.

Trying to be Jeanette or not, the goo was still giving him some intense climaxes.

This time though, all while Simon filled it, the goo was busily caressing the rest of his length with its insides, practically milking him through the whole process. By the time Simon had finished filling it, he was slumped on the table. When he looked at it, however, the goo was back to "normal", all traces of Jeanette gone and leaving behind its usual blue form.

"Nngh. You're not getting off that easily." He told it, wiping his forehead. As soon as feeling returned to his legs, Simon took a step back and pulled out of the goo. He watched as the hole sealed itself again, as if it were never there to begin with. And yet… Inside he could clearly see every last shot of his semen he had just released.

Simon furrowed his brow in thought. The goo just… laid there. But he knew what he saw. "I'm going to need some serious help, that's for sure." He commented. And he knew just who to call.

….

"I-It did what?! And this was while you fed it?! You're kidding, right?"

Simon let out a little sigh. "I can't say that, Jeanette. I'm telling you, it really did change. Not just color, but shape as well!"

He should have dropped the news a lot easier. Right as Jeanette arrived and he got her into the basement, Simon showed her the goo in its new stage. And then dropped the bombshell then and there.

Jeanette let out a little whine as she looked to the goo as it just sat atop the table. Her cheeks were burning bright with a blush. "And it's never done that before you let me observe it…?" She asked softly. "I'm sorry, I must've made things worse."

Simon was quick to intrude. "N-No, I'm not saying that! I just… Call me crazy, but I think it's trying to be like us." He said. "I don't have much to go off, because this is the only time it's changed to this degree. It hadn't even done this when Theodore tested it." He paused then to think. "It didn't even eat as fast as it normally does… I watched. It just kept it inside for at least ten minutes before it was gone." He explained.

"So… It wants to be a chipmunk?" Jeanette questioned, an eyebrow raised as she approached the goo. While it quivered and turned purple, she gave it a few testing pokes. The goo's surface clung to her finger a bit, but ultimately released her without issue. "Do you think it'll be a good idea to let it? I mean, for the most part it isn't trying to hurt anyone. But there's got to be some sort of way to keep it from being so… forward."

Simon just nodded his head slowly at the thought. "But… What do I do now? It's changing faster than I expected, and it's changing in ways I never thought possible, Jeanette. How am I going to even get it out of the basement, much less outside the house?" He asked. Jeanette offered a little smile, putting a paw on his shoulder. "Well… It's been at my place, hasn't it? That's a start. How about we just try keeping it back and forth until we think of something?" She offered.

"Well, I can't turn down an idea when I can't think of something better." Simon said, offering a little smile to Jeanette. "I'm afraid we'll have a tougher time carrying it though, now that it's bigger." He said.

Between them, the goo quivered, "looking" back and forth as they spoke, constantly switching between blue and purple. Even as they discussed ways of containing it for transport, it didn't look away. Its core glowed softly within its gooey exterior, just floating around freely.

* * *

"Well, how about we go simple?" Jeanette suggested. "We can get it in a box, right? It'll be kinda tough to carry, but at least it's something no one should question us about." She insisted.

They were back in the bedroom once more, luckily without Alvin and Theodore to peek in for the time being. They had to contain the goo inside of the fridge so it wouldn't escape. Jeanette was on top his bed, and Simon was beneath it, rummaging about to find something, anything, that'd fit the goo.

"Gah. Unfortunately, I think that's our only option for now." Simon said as he scooted from under the bed. "Good idea for now, but hopefully we'll have something a little more sturdy in the future." He huffed, flopping down on the blanket. "It just couldn't stay a simple experiment, could it? Something weird had to happen." He grumbled as he grabbed his pillow. "I should have never read that book. Lord knows what's going to come about later."

Jeanette pouted. "Hey… Nothing wrong with being curious, Simon." She said as she put a paw to his shoulder. "Yeah we didn't expect it to go all… you know. But at least no one got hurt in the process. And who knows? This could be a different kind of invention. Not the cleanest, but it does its job pretty good." She said, all while caressing his shoulder. Simon grunted a little, lifting his head from the pillow.

"Thanks, Jeanette." He replied simply. "I have to admit, it's all just so sudden. Just yesterday it was small enough to stuff in a jar. What am I gonna do if it gets too big for the fridge? Or anything else?" To that, Jeanette shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's just something we'll have to figure out as it goes along." She said. "For now, we at least know it's calm and can be controlled easily."

Simon nodded, giving a little smile as he sat up. "Thanks, Jean. Er… Sorry it managed to get to you though. Had I known I wouldn't've-"

"It's alright. Really." Jeanette interrupted. "I kinda enticed it myself, really." She admitted with a sheepish little laugh. "I'll just keep a clear mind next time and I'll be fine. Besides…" Jeanette looked to her feet then, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

To that, Simon's cheeks burned with a blush. Luckily, a knock on the door killed off any chance for awkwardness to settle in. Theodore peeked his head in, offering a soft smile. "Hey Jeanette. Dave sent me to tell you guys that lunch is ready if you're hungry!"

"T-Thanks Theo. We'll be down." Simon said quickly.

As soon as the door closed, Simon hopped off the bed, stretching. "Er… So, lunch?" He offered. "It'd be better than just leaving after all this." He insisted.

What he didn't expect, though was having Jeanette take hold of his hand in her own. He would have said something, but the look in her eyes just had him stunned. Even with her kinda leading the way out, he couldn't say much as they left out of the room.

Somehow, his heart beat faster from this than his time with the goo.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Guys... I'm gonna be honest here. I'm not all to sure with how to continue this. I'll try, but updates might be scarce while I try to really piece the rest of this together, however much that may be. Thank you all for reading this far, though! Means a lot._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Simon woke up late. The bedroom was empty, and the first thing he noticed is that the windows were all open, and the ceiling fan was spinning away.

It was hot for sure. Simon groaned, rolling over so he could retrieve his glasses, thankful he had spent the night in just his underwear. Pajamas would have made him melt with this heat. Summer really had started fast. Though he couldn't help wondering where his brothers had gone… not that it took too much thought. Simon sighed as he placed his glasses on, turning to the door. It was left open a little.

"Let's see the damage…" Simon said with a soft sigh. He didn't bother getting dressed, opting to go right out of the room as is. Dave might still be asleep, or sequestered to his room to try and beat the heat. Either way, Simon didn't have to worry about being seen nearly naked.

As he was descending the stairway, though, he could see the door to the basement was wide open as well. Simon approached it and peeked inside. The lights were off, but he could see a slight red and green glow down in the dark. The now familiar sound of his brothers moaning were easy to hear now, so Simon flicked on the light.

He was going to head down, but another set of moans caught his attention. It was… much different than what he was "used" to. It wasn't Alvin or Theodore.

"I-It's getting really tight… should we pull out?"

"Like that's done any good the other three times. Just keep going, Theo."

Simon sighed, rolling his eyes. Maybe he was just hearing things. So, closing the door, he made his way down the stairs. "Guys, really? Of all the things to do, you could have at least asked. You know I'm still-" Simon fell silent then.

Seeing his two brothers naked and plowing into the goo wasn't a shock to him anymore, with Alvin by its head and Theo down between its legs, both holding on to it tightly. But what did catch his attention was the goo itself. The simplistic body it had just the other day was now more developed. Now it was about the same height as Theodore, with a more defined, chipmunk like shape to it.

Its arms and legs all ended in four digits now instead of just nubs. The head was a little smaller, possessing a similar shape to theirs, muzzle and everything. It's middle was noticeably longer with a build much like Alvin's. The lower half of its body was more… plump. At least in the spots that would be hips and thighs. The tail it had now had spots where it had hardened to look like fur. And, lastly, those tendrils were just longer than usual, though that could have been because they were in use, either wrapped around Alvin and Theodore, or buried into their rears.

Simon shook himself from the daze and prepared to move, but a familiar tingle between his legs stopped him in his tracks. He didn't have to look down to know he had started to tent his underwear, now wishing he had covered up. It didn't seem like he was noticed just yet.

"Gonna… gonna cum aga- a-aaaahhh yeah…". Alvin hilted inside of the goo's mouth, trembling as he unloaded another round of his cum inside of it. When he did, Theodore rammed himself to the base as well, grinding against the goo's form as he tossed his head back with a loud moan.

Biting his lip, Simon just watched them from the bottom step, his tent throbbing and demanding attention. Right as he took hold of it though, Alvin turned his head, spotting him instantly. "S-Si…? Oh, hey bro. Thought you were still asleep." He said.

"I-I was! Why are you two even down here?" Simon blurted out, moving his hand quickly and standing up. "I thought I told you two to not feed it!" He huffed, making his way over.

Alvin rolled his eyes, his teeth grit as he made himself pull out. "You slow your roll there, Professor Sexgoo." He huffed. "We came down here cuz it was hot upstairs. You're the one who left your fridge wide open for this thing to crawl out!"

"I did no such thing!" Simon insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I made sure it was closed. You two just couldn't help yourselves and had to interfere!"

"Uh, S-Simon? Alvin's right." Theodore interrupted, slowly moving from the goo. "It was out when we got here… We tried to put it back in, but when we touched it we just got all… you know." He said, looking down at his feet. "Sorry if we messed anything up…"

"No it's… Theo I didn't mean… ughhh, it's okay." Simon groaned. "I just need to know everything it does."

He turned his attention to the goo. As soon as he did, it changed its color right back to blue. Simon noticed that its core was floating within the head now. "So… you guys just touched it and you were aroused?"

Theodore nodded his head. "It was actually kinda sticky instead of smooth this time. That isn't normal?"

Simon shook his head, approaching the goo as his brothers stepped aside. "Alvin, you're close to the table. I'm gonna need a few swabs." he says, crouching down. "I'm gonna have to see why it's-"

"Uhh, Si? Normally I don't care to comment, but are you sure you wanna touch it while you're hard as a rock?" Alvin interrupted. "I mean… Me and Theo were soft when we got down here. So whatever that stuff is, it works fast." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"I…" Simon paused. If those two were going at it for that long, and they were still hard… "No, it'll be alright. After all, I'm probably already used to its effects. Plus it's my responsibility to know everything it can do, and everything it will do." Simon insisted.

Alvin just shrugged and did as he asked, gathering a few cotton swabs from Simon's work desk and handing them over. Simon was careful, looking right at the goo's core for a reaction as he ran the cotton along the surface, gathering a good amount of the substance. When he did, though, the core swiveled away, stopping somewhere within its belly as it let out a gurgling sound, leaning away from the swabs.

"Alright then. If you guys don't mind, I'd like some time to study this. Maybe you two could…" He trailed off, looking to his brothers. "Er, just… take care of yourselves." He said as he went to his desk to set down the swabs, reaching for his microscope.

"Heh. You know, Si… you obviously need it too." Alvin pointed out. "C'mon little bro, we'll get it all out and then you can come back to your nerd stuff!"

Simon was going to deny, but both Alvin and Theodore took hold of his hands, taking him from the desk and leading him up the stairs. "W-Wait, wait! Guys come on, it's not a big deal! I'm serious!" Simon protested, trying his best to tug free to no avail. "It's not even back in the fridge!"

* * *

"Heh. See Si? With how much you're throbbing, you should be done in no time~"

"Alvin, please don't."

"Guuuuys, you keep bumping me!"

Simon sighed in defeat. Here he was, on his knees in Theodore's bed, huddled together with his brothers. The three of them were busy masturbating together, paws going at their own paces. Alvin was in a rush, while Simon and Theodore kept it steady.

For all his protesting, Simon surprised himself by actually changing his mind halfway up the stairs. One moment he was adamant about being left alone, then… he couldn't help staring at the way his brothers' lengths bobbed with each step they took.

It wouldn't be as distracting if Alvin's hurry didn't cause him to press his tip against theirs. Theodore didn't seem to mind too much outside of a little whining. Whenever Simon tried to focus on his change of heart, he found himself stroking his length faster.

"Still wanna back out, Simon?" Alvin teased, scooting forward so his shaft would rub up on Simon's. "C'mon, admit it~. You waaaanted to join in."

"Alvin, keep it to yourself!" Simon snapped, lightly pushing back against Alvin, who's response was just a louder moan.

"Heh… keep pushing like that and I'll get to shoot first~" Alvin commented with a goofy little grin.

Simon huffed, closing his eyes. If he was stuck here, he may as well think up something worthwhile. His thoughts wandered, but not to where he expected.

Instead of an explanation, all Simon could think of was Jeanette. And when he did, the tingles that ran throughout his body made his thoughts stay on her. Her hair, her eyes, her… wearing almost nothing… beckoning to him…

"Guys! I'm gonna shoot, I'm gonna shoot!" Theodore squealed out, his back arching as he took hold of his shaft in both hands, pumping himself rapidly while Alvin encouraged him.

Try as he might, Simon's little fantasy was broken when he felt a few heavy, rather warm shots land on his cock as Theodore came. "Oh my god, Theodore if you're gonna do that at least-!" Simon stopped himself as he opened his eyes.

He hadn't noticed earlier, but… there was no way Theodore was always big enough to need both hands. And from what he saw with the goo, Theodore wasn't this productive last time neither. Even with the initial spurts were done, Theodore was still milking himself empty, now laid out on his back.

"What're you yellin' for, Si? Focus." Alvin said. "Or at least just pipe down, I'm getting close."

Simon couldn't help staring at Alvin as well. He was bigger too… Simon bit his lip a little as he returned to stroking himself. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but work his brothers into his fantasies as well. He let out a little groan from the thoughts, his hips rocking back and forth now. Even as he heard Alvin hitting his peak, Simon tried to focus on himself.

Minutes passed, and Simon was still working on himself. That is, until he felt a paw atop his.

"I know you wanna do your own thing, but… you're taking forever man. Lemme help." Alvin insisted, prying Simon's hand off of his shaft. Before Simon could protest, Alvin got to work fapping him off, focusing closer to the head. Simon gasped, covering up his mouth and leaning back, propped up on his arm.

He was quick to silence himself for sure, confusion mingling in with his pleasure. The feeling only grew when Theodore moved over, reaching down to fondle his balls. "You're close too, right Simon? Let it out!" Theo encouraged.

"I can d-do it myself…" Simon said through his hand, eyes closing tight.

"Yeah, maybe. But you're taking forever. And you're the nerd who wanted to get back to research or whatever." Alvin said. "You're throbbing again now that me and Theo are helping. You should think of Jeanette doing it instead~. Bet that'll make you lose it in no time!"

Simon closed his eyes and tried to ignore them. Jeanette was back in his mind… her hands on him instead of his brothers. Her face right there by his tip, running her tongue against it as she encouraged him to unload. Ultimately, he held his head back and moaned to the ceiling, bucking his hips upwards into his brothers' holds. It was too much… Simon tried his best to hold back, but he couldn't. With one more thrust, he ended up unloading, laying out flat on his back as he came, feeling his shaft twitch and throb each time it shot.

His brothers didn't stop stroking him though, still moving his length about while his orgasm wracked his body.

"Jeaaaan…" he moaned quietly, already panting away as he clawed at the blankets under him. His hips jerked slightly as the afterglow began to settle in, leaving him tingling with pleasure as he caught his breath.

"Hehe… Was it a good thought, Simon?" Theodore's voice made Simon peek open an eye, though it went wide as he soon took in the sight. His brothers had moved closer when he came, and all of his cum had landed on their faces. To make matters worse, they were both grinning at him. Even without that lustful glaze in their eyes, they still didn't seem to mind what had happened.

Alvin wiped his cheek, looking right at Simon before sticking his tongue out. "Heh. Not as much as us. You must be jacking it too often, Si. Anyways, Theo asked a question. Answer like a good big brother." He said as he gave the mess on his paw a little lick.

Simon visibly trembled, but sighed in defeat. "Y-Yeah… yeah it was." He admitted.

"Good. Now you can go back to work~ You did say it's important, right?" Alvin cooed.

* * *

Later that day, Simon was on his way to the Miller house. After a few tests, well… he found himself at a bit of a wall. Not only did the goo cause Alvin and Theodore to grow somehow, he also found it at the basement's door trying to get out.

Now, he had improvised. He was carrying the goo in a big cardboard box, just enough to keep it in and give it enough room to move some.

"I know it's not the best time, but I need you to test it at your place." He had told Jeanette. She said she didn't mind, but he still felt weary about it. With the effects it had on his brothers… He felt bad knowing it'd be released like that.

With the house coming up, Simon put a little hurry in his step, looking down to the box. "It's alright… You're gonna be fine." he whispered to it, grunting as he adjusted his hold on the box, gripping it by the handles.

As soon as he was by the door, he set the box down and knocked at the door several times before waiting.

When the door opened, he was surprised to see Brittany leaning in the doorway, looking right at him. "Oh, it's just you Si. Jeanette said you were gonna be coming by. What's in the box?" She asked, leaning over to get a better look.

"I-It's just a little… science project we have." Simon quickly said.

Brittany looked at him sideways, but shrugged her shoulders. "You can wait in the room if you want. She's in the bathroom." She said, pulling away from the door.

Simon felt his cheeks warming up at the thought. He sighed, hefting up the box and bringing it right inside. There was something sweet on the air, no doubt coming from the kitchen. 'Eleanor must be making something…' he thought as he looked around.

"Didn't know you two had a project going on. Jean was acting pretty weird last time you brought something over, ya know." Brittany spoke, moving over to his side. "What's going on here, huh? If I know one thing about Jeanette, it's that she's always got a reason when she acts weird. But this time, she didn't say anything."

"It's nothing big. Just something we want to keep a secret for now." Simon insisted as he sat down on the couch.

As soon as the word "secret" came out, Brittany's gaze lit up. Then, she grinned, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. "Oh, I see what's going on now. Heheh… Well, you two enjoy your "project" all you want. But ya better not hurt her, you hear? If you do, I'll make sure you never hear the end of it." Brittany spoke.

"W-What?! No, it's nothing like that! I'm serious, we're working on a-"

"Simon? Is that you?" Jeanette's voice interrupted him from the second floor. Simon didn't dare to look away from Brittany's stare, so he just responded with a quick "Yes! I brought your part like I said!".

"Oh! Lemme get dressed, I won't take long!" She called, followed by the sound of a door closing. Simon gulped, sitting up. "See? Just a project." He insisted.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Just watch yourself, buddy. Jean's a great girl." Brittany said, plopping down on the couch before flipping on the tv.

Simon bit down on his lip, making sure he didn't say a thing until Jeanette called him up.

…

"So… You want me to… get Brittany and Eleanor to interact with it?" Jeanette asked curiously. "Simon, I dunno if you've noticed yet, but your brothers are a lot more interested in the goo more than my sisters are. A-And look at how big it's gotten! How am I gonna convince them to do anything?"

Jeanette was pacing around her bed as she ranted on, occasionally looking at the goo that sat atop her blankets. "Heck, they might think it's some sort of alien or something! I know it can feel good and all that, but they don't! And it's not like I can just lock them in a room with it!"

"I'm not sure, Jean… Maybe… Maybe you can just… let yourself be caught?" Simon offered. "It'll do well enough to make it look enjoyable, I'm sure…" he spoke, cheeks reddening at the thought. "You just have to be careful with it. It's been producing some sort of aphrodisiac recently. Don't know the exact compounds of the substance, but the effects are undeniable. Be careful, Jeanette."

"Simon… Ice still works if I want to make it back off, right?" Jeanette asked softly, rubbing her arm as she looked right at him. "I don't want it getting the upper hand…"

"Of course it does! Just anything too cold will do, I promise." Simon said as he went over to her side. His hand was shaky, but he put it on her shoulder anyway. "You're gonna be alright Jean. And if you don't want to, I'll take it back right now."

To that, Jean shook her head. "No… May as well go through with it. I'll just make sure nothing weird happens." She says with a nod. "Besides. It's gotta stop growing eventually. Maybe when it gets to that point it'll be done." She says. "I'll try to have the test done tonight. And when it's over, well… hopefully it still fits in the box."

Simon nodded then, patting the box as he hopped off the bed. "Well Jean, I guess I'll leave you to it. Don't wanna be getting in the way when it happens and all that." Simon said.

He paused when Jeanette's hand caught his. "Uh… Simon? You mind just hanging out again today?" She asked simply. "It's still kinda early, and I don't have a lot to do now that school's out."

With his cheeks burning bright again, Simon stopped in his tracks completely, sitting back down on the bed. "I… guess I can spare an hour or two. Or more."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Soooo... I kinda have a plan now. Sucks that it took me this long to get one, but nonetheless, the next chapters shouldn't take as long to come out. Hopefully. Not sure how many people are still reading this, but if you are then thank you for the patience!_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Jeanette's heart was hammering away in her chest as she paced around her bed.

 _'Brilliant idea Jeanette, absolutely BRILLIANT! Go ahead and make a promise you can't keep, that's just perfectly normal! How are you gonna make this happen, huh? How?'_

Her thoughts raced like mad as she grasped at her hair, tugging it a little as she sighed, flopping down on her bed, causing the box to rattle on her bed. She heard the goo gurgle from inside. "Oh… what am I gonna do?" She asks with a sigh, sitting up and rucking her legs under herself. "I can do it myself, but…"

Could she really do this? To her sisters? Brittany might like it, but on the other hand she wouldn't be all too hype about a gooey… THING putting itself inside of her. And Eleanor… she couldn't even begin that thought.

Jeanette leaned over, opening up the box to peer inside. Sure enough, the goo was sitting there, knees tucked into its chest, its head turned up a little. It waved a tendril at her, flashing between being blue and purple for a second. She let out a little sigh. "I don't suppose you can just… convince them, can you? I don't want em hurt or anything… but I don't know if I can just have them see me." She mumbled in thought, tapping her finger at the edge of the box.

Simon insisted it was a good idea… Why he had to tell her again when he climbed out of the window was beyond her. He said something about not wanting to be seen again.

With a sigh, Jeanette peeked at the goo once more. "Guess that's all we can do, huh? I know you can understand… so here's what we're gonna do, okay? Listen up."

* * *

"Hey Brittany? Have you seen Jeanette lately? I thought she was gonna help me with the cookies but she just… came down to get ice and left."

Eleanor had just finished washing up her face at the sink, spotting her oldest sister in the hallway right as she was stepping out the bathroom.

Brittany just shrugged. "Last I saw her she was in the room with Simon working on some project. I figured they needed… alone time. Though I don't remember seeing him leave…" her brow furrowed in thought. "You don't think…?"

"Uh… think what?"

"Ellie, come with me." Brittany insists, gently grabbing Eleanor's paw and lead the way down the hall to their shared room. Eleanor stumbled at first, but soon fell into step. "B-Brittany! If they're in there we better leave them alone!"

"It's _our_ room, not her room. And more importantly, we're making sure she's alright!" Brittany insisted, keeping her voice down.

With a huff, Eleanor wrenched her hand free, stopping right in front of their door. "Britt! I can think of three or four things that they might be doing, and I don't wanna see either of them happening!" She said sternly. "Let's just go downstairs, wait, and ask about it when they fini-" Eleanor's ears perked a little as she went quiet. She certainly heard something… It was faint, but there was no denying it. That was a little moan that slipped from the other side. "Uh… Brittany? Did you hear-"

"Yes I did. We're opening the door."

"What? No! It's number 3!"

"Ellie! Where's that protective attitude?"

"That's not the kind of protection they need right now!"

Brittany scoffed, grabbing the doorknob and giving it a slow turn. Unlocked. She looked up at Eleanor once more, then she pushed the door open.

"Jean! What are you two-" It was Brittany's turn to go quiet.

Jeanette was laid out on the bed, her lower half was up in the air. Her underwear were down around one leg and… SOMETHING was on top of her. It was kinda shaped like Simon, but it was all blue! Whatever it was, it was making Jeanette moan more and more, making quick and rampant humps down into her slit.

Brittany stared in shock, Eleanor covered her mouth, neither of them could form words.

"A-Aaah… don't, mmn, d-don't freak out… it's gooood… the p-project…" Jeanette managed to moan out, grasping at the blankets below. The goo had shaped a mass of tendrils on its crotch, having them merge together in a near perfect shape of Simon's shaft. And every inch of it was buried inside of her.

"J-Jeanette? I'll go get-" Eleanor started, only to squeak when the goo released two tendrils from its back, aiming for the other two Chipettes. Instead of making contact, though, they just hung in the air, waving right in front of their faces.

"Slow... slow down…" Jeanette huffs, managing to crawl from the goo little. "Just… touch it… it's good." She said, fixing her glasses so they wouldn't fall off her face. "Just trust me."

Brittany was still dumbfounded. "Jeanette… I know you and Simon have been into this science-y stuff, but I think this is a little too far!" She made herself say, staring down the dripping tendril. It quivered right by her face, taking on a soft shade of pink.

"I know how it looks… but it's really nice. We've got it under control." Jeanette said as she gestured to her nightstand. A bowl filled with ice cubes sat there. "It's part of the experiment, and Simon said this was the last part. Just… needed you two to get in touch with it for it all to be done."

Her sisters exchanged skeptic glances. "How long is it going to last…?" Eleanor asked, staring down a pale green tendril now. It looked harmless enough… and the creature wasn't hurting Jeanette.

"Only as long as you do. Promise. It takes the… result, and uses it for food." Jeanette explained. Her heart still beat like a war drum as she waited for the response. It was embarrassing enough that they "caught" her! She breathed a sigh of relief when the two touched both of the tendrils. "Now you go and make room." Jeanette said to the goo, giving it a light push.

Jeanette eyed her sisters as they walked over. They seemed fine… horny, but otherwise unchanged. She sighed in relief, setting herself down on her hands and knees. Eleanor came up to her right, laying on her side, and Brittany was at her left, splaying out on her back.

"I hope you know what you're talking about, Jeanette… touching that thing made me wet." Brittany groaned. Jeanette watched as her sister lifted up her skirt, underwear being tugged down to her knees.

Eleanor was more hesitant with taking off her pants. She squirmed with anxious arousal once they fell down to her ankles. She was even slower with her panties, so Jeanette put a comforting hand atop her sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay." She promised.

"W-Well see." Eleanor said with a soft sigh. Eleanor got her panties down around her knees, gripping into the blanket in anticipation when she looked back at the goo.

The creature just let out a low gurgle, the three tendrils coming from its body growing thicker as the colors changed to match each chipette as they stretched over to the bed. Jeanette was first to get penetrated, the purple tendril curling through the air before it burrowed itself right back inside of her snatch. Hearing her moan like that was… comforting for the goo. Moans in general seemed to be a good sign for it.

Brittany was next, followed a second later by Eleanor. They were tougher to get into, so the goo made sure to leak some of its lube inside of them, smearing the slick stuff along their inner walls so thrusting would be easier.

Tensing up, Eleanor let out a little whine as she felt the tendril rubbing on her inner walls. It felt weird, squishy yet somewhat firm as well, burrowing further inside of her. The thing was curling around like a snake. Jeanette said it felt good… She tried to relax, slowing down her breaths as she gripped the blanket. "Mmn… How many times has this happened?" She asked, looking over at Jeanette hopefully. Both of her older sisters were moaning…

"R-Remember that night I didn't leave the bathroom for an hour or so?" Jeanette huffed, lifting up her butt so the tendril inside of her could dig deeper. "Hah… w-we got three rounds…"

"Jeez, Jean… and I thought _I_ was hiding a toy…" Brittany mumbled. She sat up in her spot, sitting at the edge of the bed. She was more into it now, rocking herself against the intrusive tentacle. "Ah! You're gonna keep it, right? Oh god… n-no way you can get rid of this thing!" She moaned out, a hand going up to fondle at her chest.

Across from them, the goo just observed their behavior. They seemed good and calm now, talking and enjoying everything he did. All three of them were leaking, and it was absorbing everything they offered, tentacles burrowing further as it searched for more. The moans they let out were its indicators, each girl having a different depth to stay at. The goo let out a gurgle, moving itself closer to them, its tail swaying about slowly as its tendrils grew, spreading them out a little wider.

Jeanette turned to look at it once more, panting softly as she took hold of the tendril inside of her. "A-A little more juice, okay? I want us all to like it." She instructed, looking right at her little sister as she spoke. Eleanor still looked uncomfortable…

"Ngh! N-No, you don't gotta change things up for me!" Eleanor squeaked out, shaking her head. Despite her words, however, she ended up gasping as the tendril inside of her swelled up, gushing out a cool fluid that quickly seeped into her walls. Just as fast as the chill ran up her spine, she found herself relaxing, a gentle warmth spreading through her body that let her just lay down. "I… guess that's b-better…" she said, letting out a soft moan as she crossed her legs a little, trying to keep the tendril in as much as possible.

Brittany huffed a little as she watched them. Jeanette and Eleanor, now holding hands. She felt a pang of jealousy within the surge of pleasure.

"Hey… hey Jean." She says, giving her sister a little nudge. When Jeanette turned her head, Brittany brought her into a kiss. She didn't know why, but she did. She held onto Jeanette's head, keeping her in the kiss while she ground down on the tendril, feeling her juices dripping on it. To her surprise, Jeanette returned the notion, their tongues meeting for a moment.

While they kissed, Jeanette pushed against Brittany's tongue, making it lay flat as she moved it some. She tightened her hold on Eleanor's hand, her moans being stifled. She was starting to tense up, squirming more against her tendril. She was getting closer…

The goo took notice of that, releasing two thinner tendrils that stretched around, coiling around Jeanette's thighs before they both went straight for her crotch, rubbing their tips right against her clit. Her response was just like last time. Jeanette's body jerked and twitched, moaning loud into Brittany's mouth, her legs fighting against its tendrils as it continued to tease her along.

Then… she came. This time around, it was a trickle of fluids compared to the gush of their previous fling. Nonetheless, the goo absorbed it happily, taking in every last drop through its surface. This was the female its creator was most interested in…

Slowly, it drew the tendrils back away from Jeanette's body, letting her lay down and recover.

"Gosh… how was it, Jean?" Eleanor asked, having watched the whole thing take place. Of course she didn't get a response. But, instead, her own tendril was now jabbing in and out of her faster, coiling around itself until it took on a corkscrew shape. Just having it move around made Eleanor scream out in pleasure, her walls squeezing down on the tendril, drawing it in further. "Ohhh g-gosh, it's too deep!" She squealed, her nails gripping in the blanket as she yanked it closer. Was she close? The thing sped up when Jeanette was… she bit her lip, letting out a whimper as she lifted her hips to meet the tendril. "Don't sto-oooop!"

Jeanette's cheeks darkened as she watched the display. Eleanor writhing in bliss, Brittany taking it like a champ. All she could do was help them, a hand atop Eleanor's chest while the other held Brittany's hand. "You guys are doing great… Just, uh… yeah." Jeanette cursed herself inwardly. Why couldn't she say something better?

"Aah… I can't… he-help…" Eleanor whimpered softly, grabbing Jeanette's wrist while she writhed on the blanket. "Jean, I think I'm gonna… O-Oh gooosh!" Eleanor squealed, holding on to Jeanette's hand for dear life as she came, her thighs clamped tightly around the gooey tendril as her cum squirted out, landing either on the bed or right on the goo. In an instant, her breathing was short and shaky, soft whimpers escaping her mouth throughout her entire climax.

"You did good, Ellie. Really good. Jeanette cooed, trying to not flinch from the pain. Eleanor had one hell of a grip. She brought her free hand up to simply pet through Eleanor's hair, comforting her through her peak. The goo pulled the tendril away, having absorbed all of the mess.

Brittany, on the other hand, was holding up just fine still, rocking herself on the tendril. This this was far better than her own hand, that's for sure. And, guilty as she was to think it, it was even better than that one time she had with Alvin when they skipped school together. But, for now, all that mattered was getting herself off, and that tendril was doing just that. "J-Jean, does this thing usually warm up before it's done?" She asked, panting quietly.

"Yeah… Do you need help?" Jeanette asked in return, scooting over to Brittany's side. Her older sister scoffed, glancing off to the side. "I mean… mmf, i-if you want… this thing's doing pretty good as is."

Jeanette crouched down then, low enough so that she was at Brittany's chest. To think she hadn't even considered doing any of this before… She latched onto Brittany's nipple, draping an arm over her to hold her in place while she sucked on it. She felt the shiver that went through Brittany's form, doing her best to keep her sister down. From sound alone, she could tell Brittany was about to lose it. The heavier breathing, the quickening of her plse, it was obvious.

"C'mon Britt… let it out." Jeanette encouraged, moving a hand down to lightly pinch Brittany's clit, tweaking it about softly between her fingers.

"A-AAHH! JEAN, NO FA-AAIR!" Brittany screamed, her eyes squeezing shut as she threw her arms around Jeanette's body, hugging her as tight as she could manage as her back arched right off the bed. She lurched a little as she felt her walls clamp on the squishy tendril once, tugging it in just that little bit deeper before she, like her sisters, hit a rather hard orgasm. She moaned loudly by Jeanette's ear, trembling from head to toe all while she made her mess.

As usual, the goo was more than happy to absorb it all, its tendril slowly retreating in order to gather every last drop Brittany had to offer. It let out a pleasant gurgle, its surface now glossy as it sat itself down on the bed behind it, changing its color to be a glowing mass of green, pink, and purple.

...

"Ehehe… Uh, thanks for helping with the experiment, you two…" Jeanette says sheepishly. "Sorry I had to spring it on you like this, it was the only way I could explain things."

Everything had calmed down now. The goo had reverted to it's chipmunk-ish shape, still switching through different colors while it rested on the bed. Brittany and Eleanor finally came down from the orgasmic high, though they hadn't said much.

All three of them, doing something so... unheard of. And enjoying every moment of it. The whole thing was almost dream-like, even to Jeanette. Time continues to trickle on by, drawing the moment out for all it was worth.

Eleanor, now recovered from her afterglow, sat up and gave Jeanette a playful push. "Don't be sorry… that was fun! I never thought I could handle anything bigger than Theod- I mean uhm! M-my fingers, yeah that." She said, clearing her throat as she laid out on the bed again.

"Ooooh, you're so busted~" Brittany teased, still catching her breath. "Ellie's been getting it on with her little boyfriend behind Ms. Miller's back~"

"S-So! How many times have you snuck Alvin in at night?"

"Hey, everyone expects it anyways! And it's not sneaking if you two know about it!"

Jeanette drowned out their playful remarks, staring down the goo. Its shape was changing a little, becoming more and more defined as the seconds passed. And all the while, the thing looked placid as can be as it slowly took on a shape like theirs.

"Oh boy… wait until Simon sees this." She thought to herself. For now, she just laid out on top of her blanket, listening to her sisters ramble on about their partners. And yet… she couldn't help but think. How far had she gotten with Simon?

A hug? Reading? Not even the slightest kiss.

She let out a little sigh, closing her eyes. She'll worry about it when she wakes.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, apparently my dumbass plan was to ditch the story for WAY TOO LONG. Honestly, if no one sees this, I won't be shocked. But this time, I swear there's some sort of angle towards and ending, and damn it I'm posting it even if it doesn't get views.**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
